I catalog these steps
by mmoonlit
Summary: Collection de vários momentos da vida de Hermione Granger.


**N/A:** Essa fic está em planejamento há muito tempo, e eu cedi um dos capítulos para o Projeto For The Win do fórum 6v. De qualquer forma, a fic encobrirá alguns missing moments da vida de Hermione Granger, então espero que gostem. (L)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu e acaba semana que vem, vou chorar. But thanks anyway, J.K..

* * *

><p><strong>Zonzóbulos<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione abriu o malão e seu coração se apertou. Um embrulho azul estava jogado a um canto, o papel amassado e rasgado em alguns pontos. Era possível enxergar um frasco com líquido azul intenso pelos furos. Suspirou, voltando a se jogar em sua cama. Meses atrás ela estava contando os dias para que aquela manhã chegasse. Hoje era apenas mais uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito.<br>O seu calendário de cabeceira ainda marcava a data especial com uma estrela – não se atreveria a colocar um coração: primeiro de Março, o aniversário de Ron Weasley. Uma data que ela não desejava vivenciar. Não naquele ano.  
>Não com Lavender Brown – um nó se formava em sua garganta só de pensar naquele nome – pendurada no pescoço de Ron, desejando feliz aniversário entre beijos melados e palavras ridículas. Mas o que era pior, ocupando o lugar que Hermione desejava ter: ao lado de Ron.<br>Hermione suspirou mais uma vez, espiando pela cortina de sua cama para se certificar de que suas colegas de quarto dormiam. Adotara aquela tática nas últimas semanas por motivos óbvios. Não sabia quanto mais podia aguentar ouvindo aquelas duas comentando sobre Ron – sobre o _seu_ Ron.  
><em>Meu Ron. Francamente, Hermione, ele nunca esteve perto de ser seu<em>, pensou amargamente, comprimindo os lábios com força. Ele só queria ir à festa do Slughorn como amigos, não podia ter deixado mais claro.  
>Desceu as escadas em direção à sala comunal vazia e, prevendo que ela logo se encheria de alunos descendo para o café-da-manhã, resolveu ir à biblioteca terminar seus deveres de Aritmancia.<br>Ela ainda não entendia o motivo de Ron ter feito aquilo. Tudo parecia tão bem: eles iriam juntos ao Baile do Slug, e ele tinha dito – com todas as palavras – que não queria que ela namorasse McLaggen. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa. E ele ficou realmente perturbado quando soube que ele seria seu acompanhante na mesma festa.  
>Então por que ele estava com Lavender?<br>Num dia estavam felizes e cordiais, e ela contava os dias para a festa na qual tinha esperanças de Ron finalmente tomar alguma iniciativa ou dar qualquer resposta que fosse às indiretas dela. Então, no outro, ele estava rancoroso, rude e irritado, atacando Hermione por qualquer coisa que ela fizesse ou falasse. Doía ver Ron assim, e a cada resposta malcriada que recebia, ela tinha mais e mais certeza de que suas esperanças estavam arruinadas.  
>E então teve o incidente da Felix Felicis. Hermione tinha de admitir, foi uma ideia genial a de Harry, pois ela estava certa de que não aprovaria enganar Ron apenas para ganhar um jogo. Fazendo-a acreditar, no entanto, dava mais crédito à sua ilusão. E funcionou: Ron nunca jogara tão bem quanto naquele dia, e as baixas do time da Sonserina pareciam ter sido uma obra divina. A vitória da Grifinória foi espetacular, mas Hermione podia mesmo ser culpada por considerar aquilo sorte?<br>Ron fora tão estúpido, ele também acreditava que era sorte. Aquilo não se encaixava, faltava alguma peça. Mesmo sendo Ron, que brigava com ela a cada meia hora, ele não reagiria daquele modo. Talvez aos treze anos, mas não agora. Ron havia amadurecido. _O que foi que aconteceu?_  
>E Lavender – um arrepio gelado percorreu sua espinha -, justo Lavender? Ela era o tipo de garota que Ron mais detestava (ou, pelo menos, era o que Hermione achava). Palavras doces e melosas não faziam o tipo dele, ela tinha certeza disso. <em>Tanta certeza que é por isso que ela está com ele e não você, né?<em>, resmungou em pensamento, alcançando o andar da biblioteca.  
>Mas ainda não fazia sentido. Não que isso importasse muito agora. Desejava mais era que Ron se explodisse com aquela menina idiota. <em>É claro, a negação. Você é campeã nisso, não?<em>  
>Sentou-se à primeira mesa que viu, despejando todo o conteúdo de sua mochila sobre o tampo de madeira. Puxou alguns rolos de pergaminho em branco e seu inseparável livro de Numerologia e Gramática. "Explique, em cinquenta centímetros de pergaminho, qual a forma mais rápida de decifraro texto abaixo usando apenas métodos contrastivos".<br>Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar no complicado dever, mas era impossível. Ron estava determinado a ocupar seus pensamentos mais do que o normal naquele dia. Desabou a cabeça sobre os livros, desanimada. Ron, Ron, Ron. Quando é que ele a deixaria em paz?  
>'Sabe, eu não ficaria de bruços no seu estado. Os zonzóbulos afetam ainda mais a sua cabeça quando você não está com a cabeça rente aos ombros. E se você perder o equilíbrio por causa deles, terá de tomar uma injeção de essência de pelo de furãozão para recobrar os sentidos', disse uma voz distraída, porém séria, às suas costas. Hermione quase riu, não apenas das baboseiras que acabara de ouvir, mas da situação num geral. Luna Lovegood viera consolá-la<br>'Tudo bem, Luna, obrigada', concordou ela, decidindo não discutir as teorias mirabolantes da amiga daquela vez. 'Estou apenas cansada'.  
>'Na verdade, há muitos zonzóbulos em torno da sua cabeça agora', avisou Luna, fazendo Hermione se virar. Ela estava usando aqueles óculos estranhos novamente. 'Mas não acho que eles estejam aí por cansaço. Zonzóbulos se entediam facilmente, sabe, eles gostam de verdadeiras confusões mentais. Talvez você precise mesmo da injeção, meu pai pode arranjar algumas para você. Ele sempre consegue, mesmo com toda a vigilância da Conspiração Dentepodre'.<br>'Acho que ficarei bem, Luna, mas obrigada por se preocupar', respondeu Hermione, mordendo o lábio para não rir.  
>Luna assentiu, fazendo seus colares de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada balançarem. Hermione notou que um dos brincos de rabanete estavam faltando. <em>Pegaram as coisas da Luna de novo<em>, ela pensou, sentindo-se imediatamente culpada por ter achado graça da amiga.  
>'Há outra solução, também', adicionou Luna após uma pausa, encarando Hermione com seus enormes olhos azuis. 'Zonzóbulos não gostam quando estamos felizes. Às vezes estar com as pessoas que amamos é o melhor remédio'.<br>Dito isso, ela saiu saltitante da biblioteca, deixando uma intrigada Hermione para trás.  
>Era isso. Sem orgulhos ou intrigas. Ela resolveria aquilo de uma vez por todas: Hermione conquistaria Ron, mesmo que isso significasse deixar sua dignidade de lado.<br>Pegou seu material intocado, guardando-o de volta na mochila, e se encaminhou em direção à torre da Grifinória. Entregaria aquele presente a Ron e eles fariam as pazes, não importava o que Lavender achasse daquilo.  
>Em sua determinação alcançou o retrato da Mulher Gorda em tempo recorde, e estava prestes a pronunciar a senha quando ele se abriu e uma Ginny Weasley saiu, extremamente abalada.<br>'Hermione!', exclamou a garota, segurando a amiga pelos ombros. 'Onde você se meteu?'  
>Hermione arregalou os olhos diante da ruiva, confusa. Ginny parecia preocupada. Preocupada demais. Com um nó se formando em seu estômago, respondeu:<br>'Na biblioteca, mas o que-'  
>'Ron', respondeu Ginny, soluçando. 'O Ron foi envenenado!'<br>Foi como se o chão desaparecesse sob seus pés, e por um momento ela desejou que ele o fizesse para engoli-la ali mesmo. Ron. Ron fora envenenado. Ron estava...  
>'Como ele está?', indagou, desesperada, as lágrimas ameaçando cair.<br>'Desacordado apenas. Madame Pomfrey disse que foi uma sorte que Harry tenha usado o Benzoar-'  
>'Benzoar? Mas o que aconteceu?' questionou, confusa. A amiga pareceu pensar, o que só deixou Hermione mais nervosa. 'Ginny! O que aconteceu?'<br>'Eu não sei, ok? A primeira coisa que fiz foi te procurar' respondeu Ginny, um tanto irritada. 'Vamos, ele está na Ala Hospitalar'  
>O clima na Ala Hospitalar não era dos melhores. Ninguém entendia o que havia acontecido, mas Hermione não estava interessada. Ela não queria conversar, especular ou sequer pensar. Pela primeira vez na vida, deixou que os outros descobrissem os fatos por ela. Ela só queria ficar ali, com Ron.<br>Olhava para ele atentamente com seus olhos inchados, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento pudesse acordar. Queria tanto ver aqueles olhos azuis, aquele sorriso que parecia refletir toda a luz do mundo. Daria tudo no mundo para tê-lo ali, conversando – ou até mesmo brigando, ela não se importava mais – com ela, apenas para que ela soubesse que estava bem. E que tudo ficaria bem.  
>Não sabia o que faria se Ron não tivesse- Não conseguia nem ao menos terminar aquele pensamento. Aquilo não aconteceria. Ela teria a sua chance de se redimir assim que ele se recuperasse.<br>Todos os demais presentes na sala pareciam absortos em suas teorias, e Hermione aproveitou-se disso para segurar a mão de Ron. Estava quente, mas ela não sabia medir se era quente o bastante, pois não se lembrava de alguma outra vez ter segurado a mão dele. O pensamento a entristeceu por alguns momentos, mas ela logo se recuperou. Se dependesse dela, não haveria mais nenhum momento perdido, nenhuma chance arruinada. Apertou a mão dele suavemente, mas não estava, de forma alguma, preparada para a reação.  
>'Her-my-nee', Ron grunhiu, movendo-se ligeiramente e apertando a mão dela de volta que, assustada, puxou rapidamente, bem em tempo de ninguém perceber seu movimento quando se viraram para ver o que havia acontecido.<br>De olhos arregalados, Hermione continuou a encará-lo sem piscar, em busca de mais alguma reação. Tinha quase certeza de que ele resmungara seu nome, e aquilo a enchia de uma felicidade e esperança inimagináveis. Sorriu levemente, quando os Weasley, Harry e Hagrid desistiram de observar Ron. Luna estava certa. Tudo o que ela precisava era estar ao lado de quem amava.


End file.
